WO2008/149061 (Cox Powertrain) describes a 2-cylinder 2-stroke direct injection internal combustion engine. The two cylinders are horizontally opposed and in each cylinder there are opposed, reciprocating pistons that form a combustion chamber between them. The pistons drive a central crankshaft between the two cylinders. The inner piston (i.e. the piston closer to the crankshaft) in each cylinder drives the crankshaft through a pair of parallel scotch yoke mechanisms. The outer piston in each cylinder drives the crankshaft through a third scotch yoke, nested between the two scotch yoke mechanisms of the inner piston, via a drive rod that passes through the centre of the inner piston. The drive rod has a hollow tubular form and fuel is injected into the combustion chamber by a fuel injector housed within the drive rod. The wall of the drive rod has a series of circumferentially spaced apertures through which the fuel is projected laterally outwardly into the combustion chamber.